


Builds my heart torn

by Azariel



Series: Wings [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek sobreprotector, Jennifer es un perra, M/M, Multi, Perdida
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azariel/pseuds/Azariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-No sabes a que juegas niño estúpido- espeto la druida volviendo al truco de los vidrios, Stiles rodó los ojos cansado de la misma táctica y antes de que ella pudiera decir otra amenaza él ya la tenía empotrada en una de las paredes apretando las cuchillas en su cuello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Builds my heart torn

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que tarde mucho en subir otra parte de la serie, sé que no tengo justificación y que tal vez creían que la parte anterior era la ultima, pero decidí meterle un poco de drama y pues a quedado así, espero les guste y si no...pue...
> 
> Disfrútenlo y por favor no me maten que tengo todavía muchos otros fanfics que leer jejeje.

Dio un paso atrás moviendo el agua que le hundía los pies, el eco del sonido que provoco reboto en las paredes haciéndole consciente que estaba solo y nadie podía ayudarle.

Stiles tenía la piel desnuda, pálida llena de lunares ahora empañada de sangre y rasguños que se había hecho por los cristales rotos del tragaluz.

-No me temas, yo no quiero lastimarte, solo necesito algo de ti- Jennifer camino moviendo más el agua haciendo resonar su taconeo amortiguado bajo esta.

-No me interesa tener nada que ver contigo- respondió Stiles con la vos ronca.

-Cariño, aunque no quieras lo tomare- dijo ella meneando su ondulado cabello y sonriendo astuta.

Stiles se movió de nuevo atrás evitando la mirada y el contacto con aquella mujer de negro que le miraba amenazante.

¿Cómo es que había llegado hasta ahí?, ¿Cómo es que la ex-amante de Derek lo tenía acorralado?

 

*

   *

*

 

_-Jennifer está buscando una forma de revivir el Nemeton- informo Kali al entrar al consultorio, Derek la miro con el ceño fruncido cuestionándose el creerle._

_-Es cierto Derek, la vimos, ella nos lo dijo, nos advirtió que no la podríamos detener en cuanto tuviera lo que necesitaba- afirmo Scott llegando detrás de la alfa junto con Isaac, Allison, Jackson, Erika y Boyd._

_-Y que se supone que es lo que le falta?- pregunto el lobo mayor interesado en como detener a la loca mercenaria._

_-Alas de un Ángel- dijo Deaton interrumpiendo la pequeña disputa que tenían._

_-Es una broma?- cuestiono Derek, más con miedo que por escepticismo._

_-No Derek, para hacer que un árbol tan poderoso como el Nemeton despierte se necesitan sacrificios, muchos, y de personas inocentes, pero si es posible acceder a las alas de un ángel eso sería lo único, ya que estas contienen la mayor fuerza que cualquier otro ser sobrenatural podría tener.- Explico el veterinario dejando un maletín sobre la mesa._

_-Y las ha conseguido?- inquirió Derek mirando atento lo que Deaton extraía de su maletín._

_-No, es por eso que la engañaremos con esto- respondió extendiendo entre sus manos plumas blancas con manchas negras._

_Isaac miro horrorizado lo poco que quedaba de esas alas, Scott a su lado tomo su mano apretándola entendiendo cual era el estado por el que estaba pasando el rubio._

_-De donde has sacado eso?- interrogo Kali señalando dudosa lo que sostenía el veterinario._

_-Alguien me las trajo hace un tiempo, son de un Ángel caído, no creo que le moleste que las use, ¿no Isaac?- explico el hombre de bata mirando de soslayo al nombrado quien tenía la expresión más clara de miedo y dolor._

_-No…e…esta...bien…-titubeo el rubio evitando soltar las lágrimas que se agolpeaban en sus ojos. Todos los presentes en la habitación entendieron enseguida que esas plumas pertenecían a las alas del Ángel que era Isaac antes de caer._

_-Y que es lo que haremos- se interesó Jackson._

_-Muy fácil, ustedes- respondió el veterinario señalando a Allison y Isaac- dejaran estas plumas en el lugar donde planeen atrapar a Jennifer, cualquiera que sea el plan podrán llevarlo a cabo si la engañan con esto.- opino el hombre._

_-Entonces si esto no funciona ira en busca de otras alas- dedujo Allison mirando al doctor vacilante._

_-Si- fue su única respuesta._

_Y tan solo esa palabra provoco un fuerte estremecimiento en Derek y en toda la manada, porque ellos sabían dónde Jennifer podría encontrar otras alas, y eso no le gustaba al alfa, le atemorizaba y hacía sentir enfermo al mismo tiempo que quería ir por esa bruja y arrancarle el corazón con sus propias manos._

_-Stiles- musitó Erika dando un paso a la puerta._

 

*

   *

*

_Stiles camino de un lado a otro dentro del loft, la manada había ido a investigar quien era al que buscaban la manada de Kali, y eso lo había dejado solo en aquel gran lugar._

_Afuera se podía admirar la noche cubriendo el bosque y el pueblo, al parecer también llovería ya que las nubes comenzaron a amontonarse y tornarse grises, el cielo cada vez parecía más una pintura triste._

_En el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en ese lugar había aprendido muchas cosas y conocido a mucha gente, como los demás integrantes de la manada de Derek y sus aleados, los Argent y el Sheriff del pueblo._

_Convivir con todos ellos le hacía sentir en casa y seguro, aunque de lo segundo tenía suficiente estando a lado de Derek._

_Una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en sus labios justo para desaparecer segundos después por un estruendoso relámpago. Dando un ligero salto en su lugar miro hacía arriba por el tragaluz encontrándose con más rayos decorando el cielo seguidos por diminutas gotas de agua que chocaban contra el cristal resonando en tintineos._

_Pero entonces el paisaje se convirtió en una sombra cubriendo las ventanas para después atravesar los cristales del tragaluz provocando que una lluvia de vidrios rotos cayera sobre el castaño que enseguida al escuchar el golpe se cubrió con sus antebrazos y alas extendidas._

_-Perfecto- rompió el silencio de tres minutos una voz suave pero frívola,_

_Apartando con cuidado su escudo improvisado de su rostro Stiles pudo ver a quien pertenecía esa voz. Jennifer Blake, la druida del pueblo vecino y ex amiga de “juegos” de Derek estaba frente a él con la sonrisa más satisfecha que jamás había encontrado tan aterradora como en ese momento._

_-¿Qué…que demonios?- pregunto agitado ante el susto._

_-Oh cariño, demonios es lo que menos quisieras ver, y menos portando esas hermosas alas- comento la mujer caminando a su alrededor sin borrar la sonrisa complacida de su rostro pálido y ridículamente escalofriante._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres y como es que entras así?- interrogo el chico señalando el techo y el tragaluz hecho añicos._

_-Vengo por algo que necesito, y ya que lo encontré lo tomare si no te molesta- respondió Jennifer acercándose a él decidida, a lo que él dio un paso atrás con las manos extendidas hacia adelante._

_-Dime que es lo que quieres- demando el castaño retomando valor y la posición firme._

_La mujer resoplo y por un momento pareció hacer una mueca de tristeza._

_-Hay muchas personas malas en este mundo Stiles, personas que quieren poder para destruir, yo eh conocido a personas así y tú también, personas como las cuales te rompieron el corazón- respondio la druida ignorando el gesto confuso del chico.-Y yo puedo hacer que esas personas se arrepientan del daño que causan, y para eso necesito matar mucha gente, personas inocentes, pero hay una solución y esa es que tú, un Ángel, me de sus alas, así revivir el poder del árbol Nemeton y darles una lección a aquellos que lastiman a los demás- termino de explicar dejando aún más anonadado al castaño._

_-Estás loca!!- al fin dijo/grito Stiles provocando una mueca de disgusto en la mujer._

_-Solo trato de hacer las cosas mejores para todos, aceptas el trato o no?- justifico mirando con desdén al chico esperando por una respuesta._

_-No. Porque no mejor vas a ver un psicólogo- ironizo Stiles dando otro paso atrás doblando discretamente las rodillas preparándose para saltar._

_-Stiles, Stiles, Stiles- murmuro Jennifer negando varias veces con la cabeza.- Aceptar es lo mejor que puedes hacer, de igual forma esa alas se te caerán cuando decidas quedarte con el hombre lobo- adiciono con retintín._

_Stiles frunció el ceño manteniendo a raya su disgusto y sin pensarlo dos veces salto extendiendo sus alas emprendiendo vuelo para salir por el tragaluz. Pero apenas y había tomado impulso sintió una fuerza apresadora tirar de sus tobillos haciéndole caer sobre los cristales rotos del suelo._

_Cada pequeño vidrio se incrusto en su piel haciéndole jadear por el aire perdido ante el golpe._

_La risa burlesca de la mujer lleno la habitación mientras él intentaba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y las heridas punzantes y sangrantes levantarse. La druida levanto las manos al cielo provocando que los vidrios sobrantes cayeran sobre el chico y el agua de la lluvia se colara en el loft hundiendo el piso cual piscina._

_*_

_*_

_*_

_-Iré por Stiles ustedes vayan con la manada de Kali a buscar a Jennifer mientras Isaac y Allison ponen la trampa- ordenó Derek subiendo a su auto._

_Erika y Boyd se subieron a la camioneta junto con la otra alfa, Allison y Isaac se dirigieron a la antigua casa Hale y Jackson y Scott les acompañaron._

_Algo no estaba bien, todos podían sentirlo, no solo era el clima, era algo en su interior, algo en su lobo pidiendo salir y correr a donde se encontraba su Ángel. Como buen alfa tenía que proteger a su manada si corría riesgo y justo en ese momento Stiles, su compañero, era quien parecía estar en peligro._

_Piso el acelerador para llegar lo más rápido al loft, pero la tormenta se lo impedía ya que parcia que en lugar de una lluvia era un huracán._

_*_

_*_

_*_

_Actualidad…_

-Mira niño, lo único que quiero son tus alas, a Derek podrás quedártelo, no me interesa, solo dame lo que te pido y nadie más saldrá herido- propuso con parsimonia la morena.

Stiles la miro con odió a la mujer por despreciar de esa forma a Derek, así que ya con un poco de fuerza y la respiración acompasada expandió de nuevo sus alas en pose de defensa, o eso era lo que le parecía a la morena, pero realmente era para atacar.

-No creo que sea buena idea resistirte, ¿Qué acaso no te duele ya demasiado los rasguños que tienes?- comento con sorna fingiendo inocencia.

-No permitiré que dañes a nadie más, ni que te expreses de esa forma de Derek- amenazó Stiles haciendo refulgir su ojos avellana a oro líquido hirviendo mientras cada una de sus plumas se tensaban convirtiéndose en cuchillas –pequeño truco que aprendió de las harpías cuando estuvo en Roma-.

-Es tan tierno que quieras defender su honor- se mofo Jennifer estirando las manos al frente para levantar los cristales del suelo apuntando en su dirección.

Stiles sonrió de medio lado abalanzándose hacia delante justo en el momento que la morena lanzo los cristales y él pudo esquivar la mayoría.

Un momento estaba esquivando y golpeando con sus alas a la mujer y al otro estaba contra el suelo siendo aplastado por una fuerza invisible contra este. Sobre él Jennifer sonreía con suficiencia ya desaparecida la sorpresa y el miedo al ver de lo que eran capaces las alas del Ángel, remplazando las muecas por la admiración.

-Sera todo un honor usar tu bello sacrificio para vengar a los inocentes- hablo Jennifer moviendo la cabeza alejándose un mechón de la cara.

-Jamás tendrás mis alas maldita bruja- maldijo Stiles golpeando con su ala izquierda el costado libre de  la mujer desorientándola y así poder levantarse.

Jennifer siseo ante el dolor causado por el golpe ya que se había clavado las plumas filosas.

-No sabes a que juegas niño estúpido- espeto la druida volviendo al truco de los vidrios, Stiles rodo los ojos cansado de la misma táctica y antes de que ella pudiera decir otra amenaza él ya la tenía empotrada en una de las paredes apretando las cuchillas en su cuello.

-Hablas más de lo que haces- se burló el castaño sonriendo como un psicópata.

-descuidado- musito Jennifer regresándole la sonrisa moviendo su brazo atrás como si jalara de un hilo.

 

*

   *

*

 

-Está en el loft, puedo olerla- informo Derek por el teléfono la manada escuchando al otro lado de la línea los gruñidos molestos de los chicos.

-Vamos para allá- confirmaron antes de colgar.

Solo unos minutos más y Derek llegaría para proteger a Stiles, solo unos minutos más.

 

*

   *

*

 

Desconcertado por la mueca de la morena Stiles no fue capaz de moverse rápido y mirar atrás, solo pudo escuchar el _crack_ que resonó por encima del repiqueteo de la lluvia.

Su vista comenzó a nublarse. Conocía esa sensación que recorría su cuerpo, solo que esta vez era más fuerte, tanto que no puedo evitar el grito desgarrador que escapó de su garganta lastimándole las cuerdas bucales.

Dejándose caer, Stiles sintió como su sangre se fundía con el agua y su respiración comenzaba a fallar. Puntos negros manchando su visión y una risa aguda y desagradable retumbándole en los tímpanos junto con un pitido constante.

Jennifer paso un pie sobre el cuerpo contraído del castaño, sonrió victoriosa y se inclinó tomando un ala desde el hueso.

-Pudimos hacerlo por las buenas- susurro antes de tomar fuerza y arrancar la extremidad desde la raíz. Stiles volvió a gritar sintiéndose mareado y débil, más sangre se derramaba sobre el agua y su espalda punzaba en un terrible dolor. No pudo ni siquiera reponerse de la perdida anterior cuando ya sentía como la segunda ala era arrancada haciendo sonar los huesos y nervios al desgarrarse.

El chico grito, gimió y sollozo de dolor acurrucado sobre el suelo mientras todo en su interior se detenía y su visión se volvía carmesí.

 

*

   *

*

Lo peor que podía esperarse Derek al entrar al loft era ver a Jennifer convenciendo a Stiles de entregarle sus alas, pero no fue así. Fue mucho más terrorífico de lo que se podía imaginar cualquier persona.

Stiles yacía sobre el suelo inundado, temblando bruscamente mientras a su alrededor la sangre pintaba el agua a su s pies.

El aire abandono su cuerpo y la furia y el dolor se mesclaron cuando percibió el olor repulsivo de Jennifer a su espalda. Sin detenerse a pensar en que ella lo podría atacar camino decidió al cuerpo del castaño; cuando llegó a donde estaba se colocó a su altura y con cuidado tomo a Stiles en brazos procurando no abrirle más las heridas. Al parecer el dolor en el cuerpo del chico era más grande ya que fuertes espasmos recorrían su cuerpo que en cuanto fue tocado por las manos del lobo el dolor disminuyo gracias al poder curativo de lobo.

-No te lo tomes personal Derek, solo es por una buena causa y…-

El sonido de un jadeo ahogado y la carne siendo rasgada violentamente le hizo sonreír.

AL voltear se encontró con Kali atravesando el pecho de Jennifer con una garra, el que presumía ser el corazón de la druida estaba en la mano ensangrentada de la alfa. La manada de Derek y Kali detrás de esta ni se inmutaron cuando el cuerpo inerte de Jennifer cayó sobre el agua provocando chapoteo, pero vaya que si se movieron cuando enfocaron con más claridad a Derek quien llevaba en brazos a Stiles, inconsciente y sangrando.

-Llama a tu madre y a Deaton- ordeno el lobo a Scott que enseguida hizo lo que le pedían.

-Stiles…Stiles…escúchame…no puedes irte, despierta, por favor, Stiles- imploro el lobo con lágrimas en los ojos aun sosteniendo al chico en brazos intentado limpiarle la sangre del rostro con su pulgar.

Los latidos del joven eran muy débiles y su respiración cada vez se dificultaba más.

 

*

     *

*

 

-El agua tiene yerbas curativas y sales que lograran que las heridas cierren rápido- informo el veterinario saliendo del baño del cuarto de Derek.

La manada completa estaba en el piso de abajo, que habían limpiado rápidamente, esperando por buenas noticias. Melissa ya había curado las aberturas en la espalda del castaño y ahora este se encontraba más estable gracias a que enseguida el dolor fue drenado por el alfa cuando lo encontró.

-Gracias a todos- dijo Derek frente a sus betas y aliados y doctores de confianza.

Los chicos asintieron y ya más tranquilos se despidieron para ir a sus respectivas casas.

-Cuídalo bien, si pasa algo llámame y vengo para verlo- se ofreció la madre de Scott tocándole el hombro brindándole apoyo. Derek le sonrió agradecido cuando ya todos se habían marchado.

Cuando por fin estuvo a solas con Stiles Derek se dio el lujo de respirar, todo había sido tan rápido y tenebroso. Se había sentido tan débil, lleno de miedo. No sabría que hacer sin Stiles, si lo perdía a él sería como perderse a sí mismo

Stiles herido, ensangrentado, llorando y ahora Stiles sobre la cama desnudo listo para un baño curativo.

-Ven aquí- musito Derek tomando suavemente al chico en sus brazos llevándolo así hasta la tina rebosante de agua tibia.

-De…Derek…-llamo Stiles alarmado moviéndose entre su cuerpo intentando salir de su agarre.

-Hey, hey, tranquilo, Stiles, todo está bien, yo estoy aquí- murmuro en su oído intentando calmarlo, lo cual funciono pues el castaño dejo de removerse y comenzó a relajarse con los ojos entrecerrados. – Aquí estoy…ya nadie te va a lastimar…-susurro con la voz quebrada el lobo dejando que las lágrimas saladas resbalaran por sus mejillas cayendo en el agua de la tina.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno si les gusto dejen kudo o comentario, si no pue...No se asusten esta no es la ultima parte, falta la del cachondeo jaja okno. Cualquier sugerencia o critica o lo que sea dejarlo en los comentarios o pasarse por mi Tumblr que sigo sin saber enlazar U.U pero igual lo dejo http://somewhere-only.tumblr.com/
> 
> Sé que no es muy bueno pero a veces suelo compartir cosas lindas *w* jeje.  
> Gracias por leer y bonito domingo y día de las madres!!  
> (Cualquier falta disculparme :D o igual lincharme)


End file.
